Has the Universe Gone Insane?
by Tari Moonbrooke
Summary: What happens when two parelell universes collide? Danny and friends are about to find out but can they figure things out before their worst nightmare comes back to haunt them? Have rewritten first chap. so hope it's less confusing. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Has the Universe Gone Insane?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, that honor belongs to Butch Heartman. (_bows to him several times) _

Now it has come to my attention that the story down there is to confusing so I have written an introduction that hopefully will clarify things.

There are infinite numbers of universes in constant fluctuation with each other. Most of the time these parallel worlds never meet. But once every millennium or so a world emerges that constantly shifts and moves, frequently overlapping with other worlds and absorbing some of their characteristics. Because of this constant changing and sudden appearances and disappearances, these worlds are seen as quite random in nature.

In the story you are about to read, one such world overlaps another non-random world and chaos ensues.

When this happens one of few things may happen. There is either no apparent similarities to be seen between the two worlds, or they are a mirror image of each other.

We get the mirror. Well, now I shall introduce the characters.

Danny Fenton/Phantom- a normal 14-year old boy who just so happens to have ghost powers.

Dannie Fenton/Phantom- a not-as-normal 14 year old girl who just so happens to have ghost powers. She is cocky, arrogant, brilliantly smart in her own way, has anger issues, and is in all do respects insane.

Samantha "Sam" Manson- independent-minded friend to Danny Fenton.

Samantha "Sammie" Manson- thick-headed friend to Dannie Fenton. She is peppy, happy-go-lucky, loves pink, talks almost constantly, is always smiling, and should have been born blonde.

Tucker Foley- geeky, techno maniac friend of Danny Fenton.

Tuck Foley- a ninja warrior with an attitude and is rather prone to violence. He had his windpipe slashed while he was young by a rival ninja clan so he can't speak, which is more than can be said for the poor ninjas.

Dash Baxter- very big, very stupid bully around Casper High. Has a special knack for picking on Danny.

Flash Baxter- very strong, honorable member of a warped version of the knights of the old republic. He has special talent with the plasma sword, and is secretly in love with Dannie, though he still thinks her quite crazy and a bit insane.

Paullina- snooty, prissy, pain-in-thy-neck, popular girl. Quite literally queen of Casper High.

Pauline- your normal Goth. She films most of the battles, edits out seconds of the action, and sells them to the press for a pretty penny. She is also the team treasurer, and is in charge of the can't-spend-this-money-cause-we-are-saving-for-a-totally-tricked-out-battle-vehicle-with-kicken-speaker-system-to-deafen-baddies-and-everyone-else-within-a-four-block-radious fund, she is also in charge of the so-we-won't-starve-to-death-when-our-parents-kick-us-out-on-the-street-come-graduation fund, which has a slightly higher payoff that the former.

Kwan- village idiot

Quinton "Quin"- guineas. Technical specialist and strategy expert of the team.

So on with the story!

It started out as a nice, quiet, normal day for Danny Fenton.

"Ha! Eat hot Ghost Ray, scumbag!" yelled Danny as he blasted an aluminum plated ghost around the sky over the city off Aminy Park.

Or at least normal for Danny anyhow.

This morning Danny was currently in the middle of stuffing Skulker into the Fenton Thermos. And he wasn't going quietly.

"No way are getting me in that tiny prison this time, Ghost Child!" Skulker shouted as he shot off a few dozen rockets, five different lasers, two bricks, several m-80's, and a few sonic blasts that sounded suspiciously like a car alarm. (note: it had been a long battle and he was running low on ammo)

As soon as the smoke cleared Danny became un-intangible, yawned, and proceeded to beat the consciousness out of our metal suited friend here.

Just as Danny managed to put the cap back on the thermos, the school bell rang.

"Ahhh! I'm going to be late again!" shouted Danny as he sped off towards Casper High.

He reached it just as last bell stopped ringing. Danny descended to the boys restroom where he changed back into his human form and ran for class as fast as he could. But (and of course there's always a "but") he ran smack into a girl just coming round a strategically placed corner. Both fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch were your going, creep!" yelled Danny (he's doing a lot of yelling today isn't he?)

"You watch were _I'm_ going, jerk!" the girl yelled back. It was at this time Danny got a good look at her.

"Paullina?" Danny asked confused. She did look exactly like Paullina, only this Paullina was wearing nothing but black, a shirt with a skull on it, heavy boots, had her hair up in two spiked buns on the side of her head, wore heavy black eyeliner and lipstick, had three piercing in her right eyebrow, a Chinese dragon tattoo curled around her right arm, and a look that said 'talk to me and die.'

"No! It's Paulline. Get it right, mortal." snapped the girl.

"Okay, Paulline, what's with the look?" asked Danny picking himself up.

"What's the matter, freak boy, never seen a Goth before?"

"It's not that… wait! When did you go Goth?"

"I've always been Goth, moron. Huh, you must be new. When did you get here?"

"Uh, I've always been here."

"Okay… well I can't stand here and talk crazy all day. I've got classes to get to and people to glare indifferently at." with that she turned past him and continued on down the hall.

While this cheerful little conversation was going on, over on the other side of the school more weirdness was happening.

Local bullies Dash Baxter and Kwan something-or-other were in the process of removing some rarely used books from their lockers, when around another strategically placed corner came a very dark figure.

Dash looked up and noticed him. "Whoa, dude. What happened to Foley?"

Kwan shrugged "I don't know."

The boy who was currently walking up the hall could in fact count for Tucker's double. That is if it wasn't for the full-length ninja suit, complete with gloves and boots, and long flowing black scarf rapped around his throat. He had a hat on just like the one Tucker wears, only this one was pitch black. His clothing also had numerous dark stains that looked rather similar to blood.

"I bet he still fits in a locker though." chuckled Dash and started towards him Kwan closely behind.

"Hey, Foley." Dash teased as he stopped in front of him. The boy just stood and stared at them, no emotion crossing his face.

"You know what we're go'na do?"

The boy shook his head.

"We're going to see if it's possible to fix you and that lame get-up into a locker after you've gotten your daily wedgie." Dash replied smirking a rather nasty, not-very-nice smirk.

The boy's face was still emotionless.

A few short and painful moments latter, Kwan had his underwear over his face and was hanging by his shoelaces from a ceiling fan, while Dash was stripped down to his shorts and stuffed inside a random locker. His clothe were neatly folded and setting innocently in the recycling bin under the latest issue of Kung Fu Monthly.

So what do you think? Good? Funny? Terrible? Tell me. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter two. I think this is the part where I introduce the villain and then leave you with a heart stopping cliff-hanger.

Tucker and Sam were just coming out of Mr. Lancer's class when they ran into a very unusual site. Sam or at least her double was coming down the hall. Although, as you probably have guessed by now, she looked quite different than the Sam, who just came out of the classroom. She was dressed all in PINK! And was skipping, that's right skipping down the hall, singing the Meow Mix theme song at the top of her lungs.

The girl stopped right in front of the duo, a cheery smile plastered on her otherwise vacant face.

"Wow. It's like a bad cloning experiment gone horribly wrong" commented Tucker.

The girl didn't notice she was staring at Sam with enthralled interest. Suddenly she screamed and rapped her arms around Sam, who was very freaked out by now.

"Are you my long lost twin?" she screamed so everyone turned to see.

"I sure hope not." said Sam threw clenched teeth. She was trying desperately to break free from the iron grip.

"Ladies, ladies, please! Public displays of affection are not for the hallway. Now move it on to your next class." Lancer pushed them on out into the hall.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I actually have a long lost twin. I thought that sort of thing only happened in movies. But here you are and here I am. And we're twins. This is great! My name's Sammie by the way. It's short for Samantha, not Samuel, but you probably knew that. What's your name? Oh, I hope it starts with s or maybe it could rhyme with Sammie. Maybe your name's Tammie. Is it Tammie? Oh, I hope… " the strange girl babbled on and on as they made their way down the hall.

"Oh, Tuck how did you ever manage to find my long lost twin. It was ever so nice of you. Especially sense you never do any thing nice for me." she cast her big puppy dog eyes on him.

"I don't know you! How can do anything nice if I don't know you. And the name's Tucker not Tuck! Hey! How did you know my name anyhow?"

The girl didn't say anything she just stood there wide eyed and frightened. Suddenly she screamed, pointed her finger at Tucker, and shouted, "You talked! You can't talk! Why are you talking! This must be the end of the world everyone's talking about! It's the apocalypse! We're all going to die!"

With that she ran away screaming about how the world was so cruel and that she never got to see Paris, or Italy, or any other over sea nations, like Canada.

Sam and Tucker stood there a moment before Sam finally spoke, "Well, at least she's gone. Nice work Tucker!" and striding off towards class.

Danny was still very confused after his conversation with Pauline, now he is seen standing at his locker pondering the meaning of life, or what ever it is 14-year old boys think about.

Suddenly a familiar blue mist escapes from his mouth. "Oh-no" he said looking around. Before he could go ghost, Dash and Kwan came running around yet another corner at break neck speed, (why do they put so many of them corners in schools? Huh? Oh, yeah, it's a plot devise.) at least it looked like them. This Dash had cloth, and they were blue and white, he also had a piece of his bangs longer than the rest of his hair. (think paddowan learner style here) Kwan wore a long sleeved, collared, button-down-the-front shirt, red tie, and horn-rimmed glasses.

A small portion of their terrified conversation could be heard.

"Flash I do believe that one of us should try to make peace with the monster."

"Alright, good luck to ya."

"Me? But you're the fighter you talk to her!"

"Ha! I may fight the evil and powerful for a living but I'm not suicidal. You're the genius you talk to her!"

"The logical explanation for that remark is the fact that I take hits like a little girl!"

As they sped past Danny one thought crossed through his head, 'Was Kwan wearing glasses?'

Just then a very angry ghost flew threw the ceiling and past Danny in her pursuit of her quarry. This confused Danny even more than the previous encounters thou far. The ghost was a young girl and she looked almost exactly like Danny, only she had a black jagged line running through her shoulder- long, tied back hair.

After a second of stunned silence, Danny sprang into action. Two blue rings of light appear, transforming him into Danny Phantom, Super Hero!

Going intangible he flew through the ground and came up right in front of the ghost girl.

"Stop!" he yelled holding up his hand.

Surprisingly enough she stopped.

"What do you want, ghost-boy!" she practically screamed.

"Uh, well I want you to stop chasing those students and maybe, oh, I don't know, get out of my school."

"Your school? This is my school! My name is Dannie Phantom and my wrath is not something to be provoked!" shouted the ghost girl while appearing to power-up. Her eyes turned red and blue flames surrounded her body.

"Real original, stealing my name! I should sue you for copy-right infringement!"

Dannie powered-down suddenly, shoving her face close to Danny she ground out "I did not steal your name."

Out of nowhere came two ecto-blasts each striking one of the two ghost children, knocking them into the wall across the hall.

The floor cracked, green fire appeared from the center of the jagged gashes, and a tall, evil, familiar, jerky ghost stepped out of the shadows.

"Actually, I've had the name longer than both of you." stated Dan Phantom (or Dark Danny if you prefer.)

Well that's chapter two. What do you think? Are you as confused as poor Danny? Find out the answers next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooooo… that was a very exciting cliff-hanger, don't ya think? Well here's chapter 3!

Dannie sat up rubbing the back of her head. "Ow, that kind'a hurt."

Danny looked up and groaned. "No, not you."

Dannie looked over at Danny "You now that idiot?"

"Yeah, he's an older, evil version of myself." replied Danny.

"Wow," commented Dannie looking at Dark Danny, " You're a jerk."

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Just then a scream is heard from behind Dark Danny. Turning around he was surprised to see Sammie ( you know the annoying chick in pink.)

"What?" asked Dark Danny a little annoyed (See!)

Sammie quit screaming stared at him a second before asking, "You know your hair is on fire?"

"Yes, I know." sighed Dark Danny holding his head in his hand.

"Oh, then you should stop, drop, and roll. They taught us that is second grade."

Before Dark Danny could reply, he was hit with a large jet of water that sent him into the wall.

"That's how you put out a fire!" stated Pauline holding the emergency fire hose and smiling smugly.

Dark Danny stumbled to his feet and turned around just in time to get hit with a double Phantom right hook to the chin, this one sent him all the way out of the school and on to the football field.

Danny and Dannie high-fived each other and flew after Dark Danny. Dannie calling back "Get the guys and meet us outside!"

Sammie and Pauline saluted and ran off.

Dark Danny was stumbling to his feet (again) when Danny and Dannie arrived on the scene. "Hey, old man!" cried Danny, "Ready for two times the Phantom fun!"

"Two or two thousand, I'm still more powerful than you!" screamed Dark Danny and blasted Dannie out of the air. She set up and shook her head a bit dazed.

Danny flew straight at Dark Danny, who neatly side-stepped and caught him a blow to the back of the head. An ecto-blast from Dannie hit Dark Danny on the back, causing him to stagger forward. Giving Danny the chance to deliver a massive uppercut to his opponents jaw. Dannie then swiped Dark Danny's feet out from under him with a round house low kick. Danny and Dannie then dove in for a final attack when Dark Danny unleashed his ghostly wail, knocking them both back fifty yards.

Dark Danny stood up, walked over to the dazed duo, and smiled smugly. Approximately 1.52 seconds later Dark Danny shrieked in pain as five flaming, green, ninja stars buried themselves in his left arm. He turned to see, Tuck (Tucker's double, the one in the ninja suit), Flash (Dash's double, the one who looks like a paddowan learner), Quin (Kwan's double, the genius remember), Pauline, and Sammie all running towards them. Tuck had a fistful of glowing ninja stars ready to throw, Flash had himself a red flaming plasma sword out and ready to use (big surprise there), Quin had his laptop out and typing away as he ran (which is really hard to do by the way), Pauline had a digital camera and was filming every thing, and Sammie had pom-poms which she waved and cheered with (you know, Go Team, Go!)

Before Dark Danny could react Flash was on him slashing left, right, and center. Dark Danny was hard pressed to stay out of the way of the sword, but he wasn't quick enough, on the last slash Flash got about a two cm. deep gash across his chest. Dark Danny staggered back, clutching his chest, he was surprised to find he was bleeding ectoplasm.

By this time Sam and Tucker arrived on the field. Both were shocked to see Dark Danny back, but they were even more surprised to see everyone else there ether watching, fighting, filming, or… cheering?

"Rock 'um, Sock 'um, Rock 'um, Sock 'um, Sis-boom-bah, Team Phantom, Team Phantom, Rah, Rah, Rah!" Sammie was cheering to the invisible crowd.

"Okay, why is she here?" asked Sam pointing to Sammie.

"We think she scares the bad guys reinforcements away." explained Pauline.

"Oh."

Back at the battle Dark Danny was hard put to defend himself as all four opponents attacked en-masse. Summoning up the last of his strength he unleashed another ghostly wail. This one caught Dannie, Flash, and Tuck throwing them off.

"Team, evasive maneuver 12!" Quin shouted into his communicator.

The team turned a 800 degree rotation in mid-air, followed by a one handed back hand spring, into a double triple forward back flip, ending in a three person pyramid that looked like a square.

Quin, Sammie, and Pauline all held up signs with 10.0 written on it, the non-existent crowd cheered, and threw bouquets of roses. Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dark Danny were confused.

Well that's chapter 3, tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

All right, time for a plot twist! Oooo, what will it be?

Getting over his shock quickly, Dark Danny launched himself at Danny. Danny neatly sidestepped and smacked him across the face. Dark Danny fell to the ground.

"Give it up, chuckles, there's no way you can beat us now." said Danny.

Dark Danny began chuckling softly, "Oh, you foolish boy, do you think I would actually escape that clockwork prison without a souvenir?"

With that he stood up, reached behind his back, and pulled out Clockwork's time scepter.

"Okay, why did he wait till now to tell us that?" asked Tucker.

Every one shrugged.

Suddenly a loud disembodied voice boomed down from the sky. "THAT IS JUST WHAT I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD DO, DANIAL."

As the trio dismounted from their pyramid, more stuff happened. The sky turned black, lightning crashed, thunder boomed, a nuclear power plant in Ohio exploded, and the most foul creature to ever set foot on mortal soil appeared (no not the guy who break dances in front of Mcy D's)

It was the Dark Lord Tenz'le, Bringer of Destruction, Giver of Death, Taker of Lives, Destroyer of Worlds, Dude of Redundant Names, (and the worst cook you will ever meet. Seriously, out of all the millions of genocides he's brought on, 50 present of them were caused by food poisoning."

He was completely black from head to toe, his eyes were freakishly pale white, he had no mouth or nose to speak of (or with), and he wore a long flowing red cape. (all and all he looked like a bad reproduction of Spawn.)

Using his awesome, all consuming powers of darkness he stretched his arm down nearly 20 feet and snatched the scepter out of Dark Danny's hand. Before Dark Danny could react his second hand came down and rapped it's self around Dark Danny's throat, pulling him up to the Dark Lord.

The onlookers gasped in horror as Tenz'le began draining Dark Danny of his powers and/or evil aura (you can never be sure with them things)

Dark Danny was kicking and screaming for a good minute, while everyone stared up wide eyed and opened mouth. Finally he when limp, and Tenz'le carelessly dropped him to the ground, where he landed on his head. (no really harm done there)

Your not reviewing. And it's making me sad. Now I have to go vent my emotions to my therapist. I don't like him, he took away my super powers.


End file.
